bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sithu Aye
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Klaus Von Hertzon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwinStar (Talk) 13:45, June 4, 2010 Hi Hi!! D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 14:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) twinstar hi there hows it going? twinstar is retired, so go to dinoqueen instead kk? link below. User:DinoQueen13 Creeeeeeeeeeeeepy picture Can u please stop deleting catergories or I'm telling one of the admins!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 08:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) when it says new vestroia bakugan, it doesn't mean bakugan from new vestroia!! It mean Bakugan from the second season!!! Bakugan: New Vestroia!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 08:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay u can delte those caterdories. 09:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Hello, I am here to tell you something. In all of the episodes on here, we have this layout, Characters Seen, then Bakugan Debuts, then Bakugan Seen and then whatever else like Battle Gear or MBAs etc. You are changing that. And now, you are stopping me, an admin, from putting them back to the way there were. Can you please stop doing that and fix them? Thank you.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, I understand that you have good intentions and I would not say that is what I am asking you to do is a guidelin, since I have been pushing for one but ever since I came on here in 2010, that has always been the way the episodes have been organized and handled. And I will tell you this, I actually did what you are doing, thinking it would clean things up but I was told by one of the admins (do not remember who) to not do that and to keep things the way they are. So, I kind of full in line with that, although I am still pushing for a guideline to episode pages because of too much redundant information and also, too many uneccessary pictures. I am going to get some episode guidelines set up soon but for now, can you fix those things? I would appreciate it until I can get things straightened out. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I know and I put those two pages in those categories as well in the past but I believe it was AOH or Twinstar who told me that those situations do not count. Truthfully, I think they should be in there but I am just going with what I was told in the past.Zachattack31 (talk) 19:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Look, Brontes never became a "former villain". Gus tossed him out. Just because he yelled for someone to save him from getting tossed out doesn't mean he changed sides. Nobody knows what happened to him. So knock it off, before you get a warning. [[User:Bendo14|Bendo14]] [[User talk:Bendo14|''Talk]] [[User blog:Bendo14|Blog]] 22:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) If you are tryiing to tell us what to do i think you should stop. Lumagrowl clearly changed sides when Kazarina died. Lumagrowl just wanted to settle the score with aranaut. when kazarina died, Lumagrowl did not fight the brawlers, but listened to the brawlers. Thus if brontes isn't under villian, then just add it. Hey Hi. I wanted just to inform you that Viper Helios and Cyborg Helios were still villians in the anime, so they aren't Former Villians. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 20:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) With Hydranoid it includes both Dual and Alpha Hydranoid information in it, so since Alpha Hydranoid became part of the Battle Brawlers, Hydranoid is Former Villian because of that info but Dual Hydranoid's article should be fixed, since himself was still working for Naga. So remove the Former Villians for Dual Hydranoid. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 20:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I don't see any reason why not to. Go ahead. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 20:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Slynix arrives Hi, DHX, u know if Slynix it's the Mechtogan of Spectra and we will see the both of one alongiside Helios in the next chapter of MS? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 03:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't wanna be like this, but if you were to keep that up I would have blocked you. Enough. Warning #1. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis ]]Warlord. 22:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) -_-" Ok dude, Barodius is NOT (technically) Mag Mel. THEREFORE, leave the Mag Mel pics off Barodius' page. Warning numbah 2. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis ']]Warlord. 02:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey If it's possible, please get pictures of cards without any sort of watermark on them. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Head's up Please refrain from cursing. Even though "h#ll" may not be a curse word to everyone, this is a Wikia about a subject for young children. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 22:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Why did you undo my edit to the Orbeum page? There's no proof that the information I took out was real. Bakugan.com in fact confirmed that nothing even similar to the information was true, and I'm tired of re-adding the information and of people not taking me seriously because I'm an anon. SOME people don't have email accounts. Please, please, please, please don't re-add the info. Thanks Thanks for reporting that anon who was falisfiying info. He was blocked for 3 days. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 05:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) hmm you should know...bakugan is singlar and plural. like fish kay Yes they have fencer in their names, the are all mechanical, and yes they are all pyrus, yes they are all traps. Although they have not been stated in any link in the anime. So, i wouldn't add the variations. Thus thnx for the question XD The Demon Sweetie. 07:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) i have been makeing edits to the trivia on defentrix, and my edits continue to get deleted, im not entirely shure if you are the one deleting my edits, but if so than can you please stop. Drago vincent (talk) 20:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) all right then, i dont see how its a useless edit, but i will stop. Drago vincent (talk) 20:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) can hades also be counted as mecanical hydernoid Tomcrew1 (talk) 21:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) can u send me a picure of a pyrus altair (bakugan form)Tomcrew1 (talk) 21:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Tomcrew1 (talk) 21:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) what the hell why you delete my edit thats noobishTomcrew1 (talk) 21:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) tell dartholder94 to stop delete my edits pleaseTomcrew1 (talk) 21:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) dont i repeat dont fuck with me u noob so i cant spell who cares Hey, it is Dark and I was wondering if you put the characters seen in the episodes? I think u do because this is a all bakugan show, there is human in the show too. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Oh. So I shouldn't? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay that is alright. Maybe we should talk to the admins about it. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) So I shouldn't add it? Also go on the chat. :D [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Thanks anyway. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC)